parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *(Davidchannel Pictures Logo new.png) *Narrtor: It's being a long time in coming but now after four years the announcement can be made Davidchannel Pictures's most entertaining triumph in the art of animation is here. *Louis: Dooby dooby dooby doo well it's a do Bertie do yes it's a do birdie do well ha ha what have we here. *Narrator: It's Davidchannel's "The Jungle Book" *Louis (singing): Look all the bare necessities. *(Sultan Shocked Clip): The simple bare necessities. *Louis (singing): Forget it about your worries and your stress. *(Ronnie Anne smile Clip): Yes "The Jungle Book". *(Lincoln Talking with Ronnie Clip): Our new departure and contemporary entertainment. *Louis: Kid we've got to get to a tree this calls for some big scratches. *Lincoln Loud: (Laughs) *Narrator: A boisterous musical comedy version of Rudyard Kipling's familiar stories about the boy Lincoln Loud and his encounters with human nature in the jungle there's a devious Savio. *Savio (singing): Trust in me trust in me. *(Snook at the opening Clip): And the envious Snook king of the Hyenas. *Snook (singing): Oh oobee doo i want be like you. *Hyenas (singing): Ooh oobee doo *Snook: I want i be like you i wanna walk like you talk like you. *(Burt's First appearance Clip): The dawn patrol. *Elephants (Singing): Oh the aim of our patrol in the question rather droll. *Narrator: The pompous colonel haughty. *Burt: The dusty muscle soldier the haircut is not regulation rather on the gaudy side don't you think ah that's better. *(Orville, Zazu, Iago and Jeremy Clips): Then there's the jungle's fair weather friends never met an animal we do like. *(Dagnino Clip): And the treacherous Dagnino. *Dagnino: Boo *Orville, Zazu, Iago and Jeremy: (Screams) *Dagnino: (Roaring) *Louis: Run Lincoln Run! *(Lincoln Running Clip): A man-cub in the jungle. *(Dagnino and Predators Battles with Xiro Clip): And all he has. *(Louis Clip): On his side are. *(Sultan Running Clip): Two real friends the man-cub's jungle guardians. *Sultan: Oh No! Louis! *Dagnino: Let go! *Louis: Are you kidding there's teeth in the other end. *(Louis and Sultan Clips): Louis and Sultan two wonderful characters destined to become comedy. *(Snook Clip): Immortals. *Sultan: Fire? so that's what that scoundrels after. *Louis: Yeah well man and water beat. *Sultan: When you stop that silly pee business and listen!, This will take brains not brawn. *Louis: You better believe it and unloaded with both. *(Who Needs People?) *Louis (as Gloria) (singing)): Hey there's a bun ronan the deep ended up. *(Barry B. Benson smile Clip): Unknown. *(Sultan Shocked Clip): And never better to suffer *Louis (Gloria) (singing): To the table but with the days on avenue. *(It All Happens in the Jungle) *Louis (sining): Get mad baby *Snook: Yoo Hoo Hoo *(Sultan Entering the party Clip) *Snook (singing): I wanna be like you. *(Sultan Clip) *(Snook Clip): In 30 years *(Lincoln Dancing Clip): There's never been a more entertaining achievement in the art of animation *Snook (singing): Oh, oobee doo *(The Jungle Book (Davidchannel's Version)) *Louis (singing): Yeah! *(Snook Clip): and learn to be like *(Hyenas Shocked Clip): Someone like *Louis (singing): Me! (Stop Singing) Nah. *(Coming Soon in Theatres Near You) Category:Davidchannel Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof